


The Heirs

by LaneyAviz



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, 상속자들 | The Heirs
Genre: Field Trip, Gen, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaneyAviz/pseuds/LaneyAviz
Summary: What if Midtown School of Science and Technology. Not just a regular school, but a prestigious school for America's most risky heirs, so what is Peter Parker doing there?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> watching the heirs recently on netflix then the idea came up. Tell me if you liked it. I'm going to apologize for the grammar because I'm not a native English speaker, ok I think that's it.  
> This is just an idea if you wish you can become a real story.

Midtown School of Science and Technology is the best and most prestigious school in the USA. Famous for its successful students who are often on magazine covers, but not only for this and famous for being frequented by the elite, their students are heirs to the largest companies in the US and the world. So what is Peter Parker doing to?


	2. For science?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay and that i didn’t have time to write because i am on the move is crazy here at home. I would like to write better but you can't have everything right.

I woke up with the alarm at 5:30, went to make coffee because it was a school day and I really didn't want to eat anything burned today. Don't get me wrong I love Aunt May, but I have a Science competition today and I don't think I want to add bellyache to anxiety and nervousness during my presentation. And of course not much is not like I’m going to introduce myself to Tony Stark and just a school presentation but it’s important to me I know I won’t have many smart people there and from better schools than I am at Academia Santo Daniel a small school a little far from home. That was the only one I was able to sign up for, after Uncle Ben's death we got a little cramped and then we had to change apartments and I went to school but that's okay because nobody knows Peter Parker, "the boy who saw his uncle die so everyone must feel sorry for him "this school so I think it is good enough for me to get a job and help Aunt May.

I know she would like me to go to university but this is a dream and I don’t want her to have to work so many shifts just because of me it’s not fair to her to have to sacrifice herself for a boy she didn’t even want me, I only fell on a parachute in her life after my parents died. She was kind enough to create a boy who is not even her son with so much love and affection. So I have to pay back. I can't just sit and study while she kills herself for working for both of us. It's decided that this is my last science competition. I'm going to get a job and try to get grades for a community university.

I leave my thoughts and see Aunt May coming towards me.

"Good morning, Pete" giving me a kiss on the forehead "Why did you make the coffee?"

"I couldn't sleep, I was looking forward to the competition" I explained

"Ah, well I hope you have fun there dear" ate some eggs "um, this is very good dear! Where did you learn to cook so well?"

"With you!" We look at each other and then she starts laughing and I can't take it and I burst out laughing too.

"Of course, you don't exist Peter" shakes his head "ready to end all the other schools today love"

"My project is not even that good, I'm sure there will be many others better than mine" she then looks at me as if I'm crazy and sighs.

"Sure Pete, the project that took months to get ready that I couldn't even see and worse than that of a rich brat who did it just because he was at that fair was cool for his resume and not because he likes it like you"

I keep drinking coffee as if I haven't heard, and she sighs, it's not like I continue with this even after I start working, I won't have time for that, so I let her think that I don't care.

After drinking coffee, I'm going to take a shower, Aunt May, I'm going out, she has an early shift today, I put on a red hoodie written with nerds, chemical elements, jeans and black all star, I grab my backpack and walk to the subway, after a long time on the subway it got crowded but I got a seat in the back I put my headset on and lay my head on the glass, two stops later I see a lady standing with a baby and several bags and I ask.

"You want to sit down" she looks at me surprised no one gets up in new york.

"Yes, thank you" I smile and nod and keep shortening my music until I get to my stop. Desso along with the large flow of people and I go to the Queens Convention Center thinking about how common my last competition would be as I was mistaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people sorry for the chapter. I had already warned that I am not a native speaker of English, so I write in my language and then translate, but at the time I pasted the wrong one, because I was without glasses sorry even.


End file.
